


27. Bondage

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Tied Up, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Crowley's Throne, Established Relationship, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale has lost a bet and the payment of the debt is enjoyable torture.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	27. Bondage

Crowley let the soft rope slither through his fingers as he looked at Aziraphale, sitting in his throne, gazing up at him trustfully, if not a tad resigned and pouty. He had lost a bet, fair and square. Crowley knew he wouldn’t be able to resist a bit of masturbation while Crowley read out of some of his more lurid books. Aziraphale believed it was worth it, the orgasm had been spectacular. But now, there would be no climax for him tonight. 

Crowley raised an eyebrow and Aziraphale nodded at him with a gentle smile. Crowley started at Aziraphale’s ankles, carefully wrapping and knotting his calves just to the outside of the legs of the throne. Another length of rope, wrapped around his knees and then knotted to the back legs, holding his legs as open as they could be. Rope wrapped and knotted around his chest, holding him to the thankfully velvet back of the chair, crossing over his shoulders and attaching to the posts on the top of the seat-back. Arms were brought to rest on the arms of the chair, wrists and forearms bound to them. Upper arms were wrapped and tied to the open areas on the sides of the throne back so as to not pull uncomfortably. 

Crowley circled him, admiring the colors he’d chosen; red, black, and blue criss crossed over his soft, white-pink skin, pulling into the softness of his body. He came back in front of his angel and leaned close, flicking his tongue out to taste Aziraphale’s lips. The only part of his body he could move was his head and he stretched forward trying to catch Crowley’s lips for a kiss, but the demon moved too quickly for him, and he pouted, denied.

Crowley squatted in front of him and sucked Aziraphale’s cock into his mouth. Aziraphale‘s head fell back with a low groan in his chest. Crowley spent less than a minute bringing Aziraphale to a full erection before wrapping his hand tightly around the base. Aziraphale whined as Crowley stood up and looked at the beautiful art he’d created. He snapped and his clothing disappeared, leaving him with only an erection and a look of hunger.

“You’ve no idea how delicious you look. I could do anything right now. You’d just get to sit there and enjoy it. I could climb up and ride that thick cock while you begged me to let you come. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Crowley walked closer and palmed Aziraphale’s cock, slicking his hand with the precome and his own spit. He hissed out as he began fondling himself, adding his own slick to his stroke. 

“I- I would, yes, very much. You- uh, you are welcome to do that, my dear.” Aziraphale’s eyes flicked from Crowley’s eyes to his mouth, and then down to his cock before dragging them back up to his eyes again. 

“Oh, I know. I am welcome to do anything right now. S’the rules.” His lips quirked up at the corners as he sped up his stroke. “I just can’t decide if I want to just stand in front of you and come on your cock, or your belly, or if I want to climb on that throne to use your mouth instead. You have a preference, Angel?”

“Oh, my. Those all, uhm, they all sound delightful. I would lean toward actually being able to participate, if I am honest.” Aziraphale unconsciously licked his lips, imagining Crowley holding the spires at the top of the throne and pushing his head into the velvet backing as he thrust into his mouth. His eyes closed with a soft moan. “Yes, please.”

“Ah, that’s the rub though. This isn’t supposed to be with you doing anything, just watching, so I guess that leaves your mouth out.” Crowley smirked as Aziraphale pouted and whined. He stepped closer, in between Aziraphale’s knees. “Nope, I think we will just stay like this.”

He reached down and gathered more of Aziraphale’s slick precome in his free hand and wrapped that hand near the base of his cock. Crowley began to masturbate in earnest, pulling and sliding through his hands, thrusting his hips as he gazed at Aziraphale. 

“My beautiful angel. Fuck, I love fucking you, I love your hands on my cock, I love when you suck me. Just picturing you looking up at me with those wannabe innocent eyes, your lips stretched around me … yesss … “ Crowley devolved to a hiss as he thrust into his hands erratically. 

“You are so lovely, my dear,” Aziraphale panted. He was straining at the ropes. Not to get free so much as to feel their hold. 

Crowley breath hitched as he came, painting Aziraphale’s cock and belly as he spent, squeezing and milking himself through the aftershocks. His head fell back and he shook it as goosebumps crested over his skin. He looked down and saw Aziraphale’s cock still hard and proud, covered in Crowley’s spunk and he grinned lazily. 

A snap cleaned the mess but Crowley preferred to remove ropes by hand. He circled the throne, working in reverse, caressing and kissing each bit of skin as it was revealed. As he knelt in front of him, finally releasing Aziraphale’s ankles, he leaned forward to press the flat of his tongue against the base of Aziraphale’s cock and slowly drag it up to the tip. 

“Darling, you’ll want to stop as I am rather close to cli- _maxing, good Lord_.” Aziraphale’s breath wooshed out of him as Crowley wrapped his lips around him and slid down, nosing at the soft curls and swallowing around him. Aziraphale gripped the arms of the throne so tightly they creaked under his strength. He spoke through gritted teeth. “Crowley if this is a test, I am going to fail if you do not stop.”

Crowley pulled back and winked. “Not a test, you didn’t _really_ think I wouldn’t take care of you, did you?”

Aziraphale came with a sharp inhale as soon as Crowley hit the base of his cock again.

He mumbled blissfully. “My dear, how do I deserve you?”

Crowley helped him to his feet and steered him to his bed for world-class cuddling and kisses. A smirk colored his voice. “How? Well, I suppose any way you want, I’m pretty flexible.” 

Aziraphale looked at him with a huffed chuckle. "Give me a few minutes. I do believe I'd like to take you up on that."

Crowley kissed his temple as they snuggled into the bed and winked. "I'm ready when you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
